If Riku Had Lived
by LoA2012
Summary: Our story begins right after Diva raped Riku, but instead of Riku being feed Diva's blood, Saya gets there in time to save his life.
1. Chapter 1

If Riku Had Lived

There she is… Diva, my sister. And Riku, he's on the floor, sweating and paralyzed with fear.

"Diva!"

"Oh, big sister Saya", she said to me in her cocky voice, "I was just about to give your chevalier a taste of my blood, but you can have it instead".

She attacked and I fought her off as best I could, but Riku's horrified face kept on drawing my attention.

"What did you do to Riku?" I questioned my sister.

"Oh, he was just a generous boy", she paused and stroked to belly, "that's why when were done, I am going to give him my blood, to thank him".

That's when Kai came into the room with his gun, but before the bullets reached Diva, Carl had already swept her out of the room.

Kai and I were by Riku's side in an instant, not sure about what we should do.

"Saya", Hagi called as he entered the room, "it's not safe here; we have to leave the ship".

Hagi paused for a moment when he noticed Riku, but knew there was no time. So, he scooped Riku into his arms and the four of us headed for the Red Shield's helicopters.

There was no sign of Diva on the deck of the ship and everything around us was being consumed by fire and smoke. Kai jumped into the helicopter first and Hagi handed Riku to him. I was still scanning the ship when Hagi picked me up and placed me in the helicopter next to Kai, and then Hagi sat down in the set across from my own. All our attention was on Riku, who had still not said a word and whose expression of horror had not changed.

As we flew away from the exploding Red Shield Headquarters, there was the faintest shadow of Carl flying off with Diva, into the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**If Riku Had Lived – Chapter 2**

Everyone was quiet for a long time. David and Louis had found us an apartment build to hold up in while we figured out what to do next. Riku, unable to sleep, laid motionless on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Kai and I hadn't left his side, Hagi stood silently by in the corner, but none of us knew what to say.

"Kai", Hagi finally broke the silence, "why don't you go and join the Red Shield meeting with David".

"No", Kai said grinding his teeth, "I'm staying here".

Hagi moved away from the wall with his chevalier's speed and grabbed Kai by the arm.

"Leave", Hagi coldly said as he raised Kai to his feet.

Kai tried to pull away from Hagi held him in place.

"I'm not leaving him", Kai shooting in Hagi's face.

"It's alright Kai", Riku softly spoke, "you should go".

Everyone froze when Riku spoke and after a second Kai relaxed in Hagi's grasp. Hagi released Kai. Riku's big brother moved to return to the boy's side, but changed his mind when he saw the serious look on Riku's face as he continued to glare up at the ceiling.

Once Kai left the room, I got up from my place on the floor and sat next to Riku on the bed, taking his hand in mine.

"Can we get you anything?" I asked him as quietly and as gently as possible.

"Why?" Riku asked bluntly asked me, "Why did do that to me?"

I hung my head down in shame, I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to answer his question.

"It was supposed to be me", Hagi said from the end of the bed, "since I become Saya's chevalier they had been after me… to be Diva's groom".

"But why?" Riku took his eyes off of the ceiling and stared at Hagi.

"Years ago, at the Zoo", Hagi explained to Riku, "the first Joel and Diva's first chevalier worked together studying Saya and Diva. At the time they were both human and believed that neither of them would live long enough to complete their research. So, the decided the best way to get the most out of their time was to breed their test subjects, which would give them knowledge about their reproduction and their offspring. The first Joel was killed by Diva, but her chevaliers still seek to complete their original research conducted at the Zoo. That is why I did not draw attention to myself while Saya slept, for they were always on the hunt for me. Perhaps, if I had not eluded them so well this would not have happened".

"No Hagi", I turned to face him, "this situation should not have happened at all. This is not your fault. Diva is the one to blame and she will pay for it".

"Saya", Riku sat up in bed, "what are we going to do?"

By the time Kai returned to the room we were already gone. I knew Kai would not understand. But right know I need to be with my chevaliers and they need to be with me, alone. I know Kai will be alright, but I have to end this and I don't want Kai to see what I will have to become to end this battle and don't want him to see what will happen in the end. So, we left, Hagi, Riku, and I have gone off on our own and together we will put an end to my sister… and find a way to help Riku get back to his happy self.


	3. Chapter 3

**If Riku Had Lived – Chapter 3**

"Hagi", Riku whispered.

Hagi stopped playing the cello and looked up to find Riku standing in front of him.

"Hagi I want you to teach me to fight", Riku boldly stated.

Hagi glanced over to Saya, who was fast asleep, "I do not think Saya would wish me to do that".

"Please Hagi", Riku begged, "if I had known how to fight, maybe I could have stopped Diva before she…"

Hagi let out a small sigh and then put the cello away, "Come with me Riku".

Once they were done the hill from where Says was sleeping, Hagi handed Riku one of his knives. Riku was clumsy at first, but Hagi soon got Riku to perform a few basic moves without falling flat on his face.

I woke up to find Hagi and Riku gone. At first I started to panic, but then I heard the sound of sword fight coming from just down the hill. I grabbed my sword and rushed toward the sound. But there was no danger.

I stood near the top of the hill, looking down on my oldest friend teaching my little brother how to handle a blade.

"Saya", Hagi looked up to where I was standing and all became very still.

Slowly, I walked toward them.

"Saya", Riku stepped between me and Hagi, "I asked him to teach me. Please don't be mad".

"Of course I'm not mad", I placed my free hand on the top of Riku's head, "you seem to be doing well".

"Hagi's a great teacher", Riku smiled for an instant, but than a frown returned to his face.

"Well", I said softly I my hand returned to my side, "don't stop. We still a few hours before morning. I'll get some more sleep and you two keep on training".

"Alright", Riku replied and ran off to where he was standing before.

"Saya", Hagi looked down at me.

"It's alright Hagi, if you had asked me I would have said 'no', but in truth, Riku needs something right know, and maybe training with you will help him", and with those words I went to lie down at the bottom of the hill. Pretending to sleep as my little brother learned his new skills.


	4. Chapter 4

**If Riku Had Lived – Chapter 4**

"Hagi! My Sword!" I shouted as a the wave of chiropterans came into view.

We have been fighting for days, may be weeks. I had stopped keeping track of time, following Diva's trail was more bloody than I had anticipated. Every day we grew closer to her or moved in her direction we were attacked, and each time there was more blood.

Riku had a hard time at first, but Hagi was always there to sheild him. I always charged ahead, I didn't really understand why. But, something inside of me, when I show those creatures, the monsters slowing me down from killing Diva, I would lose control. Nothing mattered but the kill, to get them out of our way, to get to Diva.

This fight was no different from the others. I went on ahead, with blood and sword, cutting down all in my path. Hagi and Riku followed beside me, protecting me, knocking the creatures back, giving me time to run the chiropterans through before I swung at the next.

Then, one of the chiropterans got in a lucky blow, its claw went straight through me shoulder and lifted me up into the air.

"Saya!" Hagi yelled as he rushed toward me, Riku right behind him.

Hagi seperated the creature from its arm, and he caught me as I fell. As Hagi removed the claw, Riku recovered my fallen sword. But, instead of bring it to me, Riku approached the chiropteran. The blade still had my blood upon it, and as Riku pushed it into the creature, the chiropteran crystalized and turned to dust.

Hagi and I just stared at him. Riku had been becoming more lively in his training with Hagi and in our battles with the chiropterans, but Hagi and I had always been the ones doing the real damage. Now, Riku had killed one, and not even one that was attacking, but a creature that was laying on the ground in pain, dying.

Slowing Riku walked towards us, all the chiropterans were dead and the battle was over.

"Are you alright Saya?" Riku asked me with an expressionless face.

"Yes… Riku", I nearly studdered, "I'll be fine as soon as my wound heals".

"We should get moving then", Riku said as he got up and starting continuing in the direction we were headed.

Hagi hesitated a moment, but then scooped me up in his arms and followed Riku. I didn't argue with him, I was to tried. And as I drifted off to sleep, in Hagi's tight embrace, all I could think about was my little brother and what I have done to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**If Riku Had Lived – Chapter 5 **

"We have to go find them!" Kai screamed.

"Saya has left us before", Louis reminded him, "and she has always returned. What we need to do is focus on saving what is left of Red Shield".

"So you want me to stand by and do nothing, after what happened… to Riku", Kai clenched his fists.

"Look, Kai", Joel stepped in and tried to speak as softly as he could, "with David losing it right now, we need you to take over his responsibilities".

"I can't", Kai hung his head.

"Saya and Riku will come back for you", Louis pointed out the fact to Kai.

"That is why you have to be at the head of things here when they return", Joel explained, "They will need a strong, familiar face in a position of authority in the Red Shield".

"Or would you rather sit around on your behind and do nothing", Louis nudged Kai in the arm.

"Only until David is back on his feet", Kai let out a heavy sigh of defeat.

"He's deep inside that bottle Kai", Joel pointed out.

"And reaching for the next one", Louis said as he snatched a bottle away from a nearly unconscious David.

"I don't expect him back on active duty any time soon", Joel said in a sad voice that was almost meant only for himself.

"Alright", Kai finally gave in, "but I am only doing this for Saya… and for Riku".

"Don't look so grim about it", Louis put his arm around Kai shoulders, "now you and me will have quality time together".

Kai pushed him off and walked out of the room.

"I hope they come back soon", Louis said to Joel as the door closed behind Kai.

**(Back to our main character)**

"Hagi?" I whispered as I woke.

"I'm here", he said kneeling next to me.

"Where's Riku?" I questioned him.

"He went for a walk; he said he wouldn't go far".

I sat up and started to cry; "Hagi… what have I done? Riku is… *sob* the way he killed that… *sob* he's becoming…"

Hagi pulled me into his arms and held me close in his embrace.

"Riku is your chevalier", Hafi reminded me, "he will always be with you. He will always love you, Saya. Nothing can ever change that".

"I should have gotten to him sooner", I tried to slow her tears; "When Diva first attacked him at the Zoo and on that last day on the Red Shield's Headquarters. I… *sob*".

"We cannot change the past, Saya. What's done, is done".

We held each other like that for a long time.

Then, I lifted her head, so that I was looking into Hagi's eyes. With each breath, we moved closing together. Our eyes closed as their lips came within a hair's breathe of one another.

"Saya", Hagi whispered into the silence.

"Shh", I hushed him as I raised my hand to rest upon his face.

Suddenly, the sound of snapping twigs and footsteps broke through, into their tender moment.

Hagi and I snapped their heads in the direction of the noise.

It was Riku, his head was hung low and he drug his feet with every other step.

Haig and I relaxed, but did not pull away from each other.

It was only when Riku looked up and stared us, did we pull apart.

"Riku…" I was still unsure of what she should say to him, "does the area look clear".

"Um… yeah, I guess", Riku replied, a little thrown by the question, "I mean I didn't see any chiropterans".

"Good", I nodded her head, "um, let's get moving".

I tried to get to my feet, but as I did by head became very dizzy and I started to fall. Hagi caught me as he always did; he would never let me fall.

"Saya", Hagi called out, "Riku, run to the village and find something for Saya to eat".

"Okay!" Riku said and sprinted off.

"Not Hagi", I tugged on his sleeve, "I'm alright; you shouldn't have sent him".

"Saya", Hagi said very seriously, "drink".

"No", I almost yelled as he pressed me to his neck.

"Saya", Hagi said my name again, his time in the soft way he normally does. He pulled out one of his blades and cut open his hand.

That was it; I could not resist the smell of his blade, next being that close to him. In truth, I had not really ate anything (blood or otherwise) since the destruction of the Red Shield Headquarters.

I drank… long, large gulps of Hagi's blood. But then I stopped.

"Saya", Hagi whispered my name, knowing that I had not drank enough to satisfy my thirst. But I had no plans pulling away from him.

Slowly, I inches my way up to his neck, and bite down on his pulse.

"Saya", Hagi called out and throw his head back to grant me better access.

Riku stopped running. He could smell Hagi's blood and he knew that Saya was feeding.

"They sent me away", Riku thought to himself and slowly walked on to the village, to complete what he know viewed to be a child's errand.


	6. Chapter 6

**If Riku Had Lived – Chapter 6**

I thanked Hagi once I pulled my lips away from his neck and had had my fill of blood. Sometime during my lust of blood, I had pushed Hagi onto his back, and that was where we were when I stopped. Hagi still had his arms around my waist and I was practically lying on top of him.

"I sorry Hagi", I said, shocked at the intimate position I had placed the two of us in. I went to pull away from him, but his arms tightened around me.

"It alright, Saya", Hagi whispered, "rest now".

I closed my eyes, but I was far to awake to go to sleep. Hagi had never held me like this. His arms felt so warm around me, I could have stayed like that with him forever.

Time slipped away from us, I don't know how long we laid there.

"Hagi", I whispered his name, as I raised by head.

"Saya", his voice was calm and cool, but when he spoke my name this time, his voice was deeper.

Our eyes met and everything around us seemed to still. I felt as though some force was pulling us together. Out lips just brushed each other when…

"Saya", Riku's voice came from down the hill.

Hagi and I were both on our feet in an instant, we both heard the panic in Riku's voice.

"Saya", Riku breathed heavily once he reached us, "there are chiropterans in the village". That's when we all heard the singing, Diva's song.

"She's close", I whispered as I looked down at my sword.

The three of us ran to the village. Riku was right; the whole place was invested with chiropterans. Left and right we slaughtered them: Hagi, me, and Riku. In this fight Riku did not hesitate or hold back like he normally did in battle. He went all out. Riku fought with two of Hagi's knives, slashing this chiropteran than the next. Not killing them, but wounding them enough that they were definitely not getting up any time soon.

Then, I saw her… Diva. She was standing on top of one of the buildings; she could not have been more than a block or two away. But I was not the first to have spotted her.

"Riku. No", I shouted after my little brother when I saw him running ahead of me. His eyes set upon Diva.

I was cut off from him; chiropterans surrounded me, as though they were purposefully trying to keep me away from Diva.

I could see the shadows of Diva and Riku as they started to fight. Riku was giving it all he had, but Diva was just playing with him.

"Saya", Hagi was trying to right his way to my side.

"Hagi", I begged him, "Help Riku! Save Riku, Hagi!"

He hesitated for only a moment, but gave me nod of his head and ran off to assist Riku.

Hagi did not have to go far; Diva had been moving her fight with Riku closer and closer to my position. Whatever she had planned, she wanted me to have a front role set.

"Careful boy", Diva taunted Riku, "you almost cut me that time.

Riku tried to ignore her and kept on swinging his blades.

"Now, now", Diva cooed at him, "don't look so mad. You should be happy, after all, you are going to be a father".

Riku stopped; the chiropterans around me stopped; I stopped; the whole world stopped.

Hagi didn't though. He flew at Diva from behind, his dagger drawn and ready to cut her in half. But that was not to be.

Diva spun around at the last moment and ran her sword throw Hagi. She lifted him with the blade and through him into the crowd of chiropterans, just out of my reach.

Everything started to move again, but now everything was running on fast forward. The chiropterans attacked me at full force. It took me several minutes to fight my way Hagi's side. By then, what few chiropterans that survived, were running away. Diva was nowhere in sight and Riku was on his knees, frozen from Diva's words.

Diva was pregnant, with Riku's children.


	7. Chapter 7

**If Riku Had Lived – Chapter 7 **

"Hagi! Hagi!" I screamed over and over again.

His body was a tangled mess. Hagi was twisted out of shape, his body was intact, but every bone seemed to be broken. His flesh was barely hanging from his body and all his blood had already spilt onto the ground.

"HAGI!" my tears were blurring my vision, as I flung myself down onto his body. That's when I heard it… a single beat of Hagi's heart and then another one. Hagi was alive, barely, but he was alive.

Instantly, I sprang up. With shacking and clumsy hands, I searched through Hagi's coat for one of his knives. He didn't have any on him. I looked around for my sword, but it far away. I had thrown it at the last chiropteran, and it had stumbled away as it turned to crystal.

"Riku!" I shouted at my little brother, "I need one of your knives, NOW!"

But he didn't seem to hear me. Riku was like a statue, still stuck in place by Diva's words, still in shock about discovering that he was going to be a father.

I started looking around franticly, trying to spot something sharp. There was nothing. Hagi was dying in front of me and I couldn't find anything to cut myself with. He needed my blood, and he needed it now.

That's when the idea came to me. I bit down on my hand, hard and fast. Blood started to flow, but I didn't pull away. I took as much of the blood into my mouth as I could and then lend over Hagi.

I pressed our lips together and started to force feed him my blood. Still, there was no response from him. For the next hour, I repeatedly took blood from my own hand and gave it to Hagi.

"Hagi", I would whisper in his ear in-between our blood stained kisses, "please, don't leave me… Hagi, I need you… I love you Hagi, stay with me".

In that long hour, his body had started to heal; and by the end of that hour, Hagi opened his eyes.

"Saya", the sound of my name was barely released from his lips.

"Oh, Hagi!" I exclaimed as I pulled away from his lips and wrapped by arms around him.

"Saya", he said my name again, but there was still such weakness in his voice.

"Hagi, listen to me", I pulled back from him so I could look into his eyes, "you need to drink".

I tilted by head to the side and exposed by neck to him. I leaned down so that his lips brushed across by pulse, but Hagi did not make any attempt to use his fangs.

"Hagi, drink", I ordered him. So, as a loyal and obedient chevalier, Haig latched onto my throat and drank his fill.

"Saya", I heard Hagi say my name with is usual strong voice. I smiled: 'Hagi was alright; I had saved him; I had done one thing right'. And then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**If Riku Had Lived – Chapter 8**

"Saya", Hagi whispered my name, "Saya, wake up".

"Hagi?" I sat up as his arm looped around my waist.

The taste of blood was in my mouth; 'Hagi must have feed me after I blacked out'.

"Hagi… thank you", I raised my hand to his face to brush some of the loss hairs back into place.

"It wasn't me", Hagi lowered his head, diverting his eyes from my gaze.

"How are you feeling Saya?" Riku spoke from where he sat on the other side of me. One of his shirt sleeves was rolled up and his wrist was blood stained.

"Riku…" I turned away from Hagi and faced my little brother, "your blood. You gave me your blood".

"You were dying Saya", Riku spoke coldly, "Hagi drank too much of your blood".

"Riku, why are you talking this way?" I asked quite confused about the blank express on my brother's face.

"I'm going to be a father Saya", he stood up and stepped away from me, "I'm not a child any more".

"Riku… I…" there were no words that came to my lips. 'What could I say to him? I was the one who made him this way? He was a happy kid, before I came around and ruined his life'.

"Saya, you should go back to Kai", Riku said very decidedly, "I'm going to go to Diva. She's carrying my children. I can't leave them with her".

"Riku you can't! Diva will kill you", I jumped up and tried to go to him, but he pulled away from me.

"No Saya", he turned his back to me and Hagi, "She was going to kill me that night; the night on the Red Shield Headquarters. But she won't kill me now, not now that she can feel my children inside her. If she hurts me, it will be like hurting them".

"Riku…" my voice came out pleadingly, begging him to stay.

"Trust me big sister. I know what I'm doing", Riku smiled at me, his real smile, that one he had before he became my chevalier; and then he ran off, using his chiropteran speed for the first time.

I couldn't believe it; my little brother had abandoned me. He was going to Diva. I fell to my knees.

"Saya", Hagi came up behind me, "if you wish, I shall go after him".

"No Hagi", I started to cry, "Riku's right; he's not a child anymore".

Hagi kneeled down behind me and wrapped his arms around my body.

"We're going back to Kai, Hagi", I spoke plainly as tears ran down my cheeks, "We're going back to Kai and David and Louis. We'll fight with what is left of the Red Shield. We'll keep the chiropterans at bay… until Riku returns".


	9. Chapter 9

**If Riku Had Lived – Chapter 9**

"Kai! Kai!" Louis shouted over the sound of Kai squeezing off a few rounds; still trying to improve his skill with his father's gun.

"What is it Louis?" Kai made sure his voice sounded irritated while he reloaded the gun, "I thought I asked you not to disturb me unless some miracle happened. Has David finally crawled out of the bottle?"

"No", Louis tried to catch his breath as Kai started to shoot off another round, "but I would call it a miracle".

"Well, what is it?" Kai lowered the gun and snapped around to face Louis.

"Just come up to the house", Louis smiled as he started to walk away, "You know man; you don't always have to be so difficult. I swear if you were any more like David I'd have to pack my things and go crash with Joel".

"Oh, shut-up Louis", Kai brushed past him and went to the house.

-**In The House**-

"Hello Kai", I spoke softly as Kai entered the house and froze in the doorway.

"Saya", Kai's voice came out in an unsteady whisper.

"We're back… Hagi and me", I wasn't sure what to say to my older brother.

"Where's Riku?" Kai looked around the room, searching for any sign of our little brother.

"He didn't come back with us Kai. Riku has some things he has to deal with on his own", I tried to hold back my tears about Riku's departure.

"On His Own", Kai raised his voice, "Riku's just a boy, our little brother. How could you let him go off on his own? Diva could be after him again!"

"Kai…" I tried to keep my emotions in check, "Kai, listen to me. Riku chose to leave, but he will come back. He's my chevalier and he's our brother. But Kai, there are things that you don't understand, things that you don't know about him".

"I've known Riku all his life, Saya! How can you tell me that I don't know him?" Kai was screaming at me.

"You knew him as a human boy. He's not human anymore Kai. He's like me… he's like Hagi", I tried to be as honest and sensitive as possible with him, "Kai, we fought with Diva… Riku fought with Diva".

"Riku?!" then Kai turned his anger toward Hagi, "It was you, you taught him to Fight, to Kill!"

"Riku wanted to learn", I spoke calmingly and quietly, "He is a chevalier, my chevalier, and he is in this war with us".

"Diva got away", Kai returned his focus to me.

"Yeah, she got away", I suddenly couldn't look Kai in the eyes, "Kai… Riku left to go after her…"

"Why didn't you go with him?" Kai's anger rose again.

"Kai…" my voice began to shack", Riku is… Diva is… Diva is pregnant, with Riku's children".


	10. Chapter 10

**If Riku Had Lived – Chapter 10**

**Months Later…**

"What does she expect us to do David?! Sit around and wait for the world to end!" Kai screamed.

"Calm down Kai", David spoke firmly, "I did not stop drinking to sit around, but Saya has been fighting Diva since before either of us were born. If she says we should wait, we are going to wait".

"Diva's concert is tomorrow. Last time Diva held a concert it was small, but it still turned into chaos. Now, she has satellites and broadcasting. When she sings this time, the whole world will become monsters!"

"And what about Riku?" Louis chimed in from the corner.

"Riku isn't here. He left us. We can't put saving the world on hold because he's not around", Kai's voice shook at the reminder that Riku had still not returned to them.

"Kai", David used his authoritative voice, "Saya went on ahead to better assess the situation. No one here is going to roll over to whatever Diva has planned, but we can't just go in there blind".

The door slowly opened and two figures entered the room.

"Perfect timing", Louis smiled as he greeted me and Hagi, "those two were just about to rip each other apart".

"We're going in", I said coldly, "this has to end".

"Did you see any sign of Riku?" David questioned.

"No", my eyes were glued to the floor, "but we can't wait for him anymore. We know where Diva is going to be. Riku said he was going to find her. He could be there tomorrow, waiting for us. None of us can afford to miss this chance".

"Agreed", David nodded his head, "it ends tomorrow".

**The Night of the Concert…in the middle of Saya's and Diva's final battle…**

"Nathan", Riku spoke softly as the battle between the two queens raged on the stage, "give me the babies".

"Oh, is it that time already", Nathan looked over at Riku, while Hagi unbelievingly at how familiarly Riku spoke to Nathan.

"Would you rather wait until the end", Riku said sarcastically.

"No, of course not", Nathan gently handed the cocoons over to their father, "here you go; your little bundles of joy".

"Nice to see you again, Hagi", Riku spoke casually as he brushed past Hagi on his way to the stage.

"Riku", I called out his name in shock and both Diva and I stopped swinging our swords.

"There you are; your late", Diva spoke to Riku, with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Here", Riku handed her one of the cocoons, "it's time".

"Riku, what's going on?" I asked my little brother, as both he and Diva cut their palms.

"It's time for our little babies to see the world", Diva smiled as her blood dripped onto the cocoon.

"Trust me Saya", Riku whispered as his blood fell on the cocoon in his arms.

Hagi and Nathan rushed onto the stage as the auditorium was filled with the sound of cracking and the cries of the newborn queens.

"Oh, they are just adorable", Nathan squealed from where he stood, in between Riku and Diva.

Hagi was silent as he stood by my side, prepared to follow me in whatever move I made next.

"What do you think of my babies, big sister", Diva grinned at me, "They will be a great help; filling the world with chiropterans should be a piece of cake now, with two more queens on my side".

"I can't let you do that Diva", I raised my sword again, fresh blood running down the blade.

"Nathan, take the baby", Diva did not break eye contact with me as she held out her child to her chevalier, "My big sister and I have some business to settle".

"Saya", Haig whispered my name.

"I'm sorry Hagi", the words came out in a blur as Diva and I went at each other, running each other through with our blood stained swords.

I stumbled to the stage floor, expecting dead to come, waiting for it. But, nothing was happening, my wound healed and no crystals formed.

"Diva!" my head snapped up and I saw Diva as my sister for the first time.

I ran to her side, her body crystallizing and falling to pieces, I was powerless to help her.

Nathan and Riku laid down the babies next to her and Diva said her farewells to her precious ones. Then, Riku pushed me out of the way; so that he was positioned above Diva.

"It's alright Diva", Riku whispered in her ear, "I won't let you die alone… Nathan, please".

With is chiropteran speed, Nathan picked up Diva's sword and cut of Riku's head. His blood poured all over Diva's crystallized body and I froze.

"I'm sorry Saya", Nathan dropped Diva's sword, "but Riku made me promise. I told him everything; Riku knew that Diva's blood had been neutralized once she became pregnant. And, in the time he spent with us, Riku saw how Diva longed for a family. That's all she really wanted. Diva didn't want to be alone. He pitied her. Riku knew this day would come, Diva would have to die. So, he and I made plans. We arranged to the time of the concert to match up with what we both felt was the time that the babies would be ready to hatch; so that Diva would see her children before she died. And Riku made me promise to kill him. He knew that you would regret killing her, that you couldn't die with her. So, he died with her for you, and for her. Now, Saya, I ask you to kill me, please".

Nathan turned into his full chiropteran form and I took hold on my sword. I added fresh blood to the blade and sliced Nathan from head to toe. His body fell down the whole in the stage, down into the darkness, beyond all sight.

"Saya", Hagi came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me, and I let me emotions take over. Heavy tears ran down my cheeks and I let out a cry that shook the very walls.

**Minutes Later…**

"Saya, what are you doing?" Kai entered the room and spotted me holding my sword over the babies.

"Riku's dead, Kai, and Diva too. It has to end here Kai", I tried to hold back another wave of tears, "I'm going to kill the babies and then Hagi will kill me; and then there will be no chance of any more queens being born and the chiropteran species will go extinct".

"Riku?" Kai noticed the decapitated body and stage, with Riku's head laying right next to it.

I was frozen in place for a moment, staring that the red and blue eyes of the infants. But, I could not wait any long, I had waited so many years for this all to end, I couldn't hesitate now. I raised my sword…

"Saya!" Kai screamed at me, "What the hell is wrong with you? Giving up on everything. Riku's dead and you're going to kill his children. And then make Hagi kill you. How can you be so selfish? Saya! Dad wouldn't want this. Remember Saya. Remember what he said to us".

Hagi stepped in front of Kai, blocking my big brother from getting any closer to me.

"Why don't you tell her Hagi? Tell her how stupid this all is", Kai started to yell at the man in front of him.

"I will forefill Saya's wish", Hagi spoke plainly, without any emotion and without looking at Kai. And Kai punched him square in the jaw and then took hold of Hagi's jacket.

"Tell her Hagi. You don't want Saya to die either. Tell Saya your wish!" Kai spat at him.

I was in a daze as Hagi told me how he loved me and asked me to live. I wanted to live and I told him so. Our kiss was deep and filled with the relief of the built up tension between us for all our years together.

Kai picked up one of the babies and I took the other in my arms. David suddenly appeared at the door and warned us that the theater was going to be bombed. We all started to make our way to the exit, when Amshel crashed into the auditorium.

I was going to dispatch Amshel myself, but Hagi intervened and drove my blade into Amshel himself. The room was falling down around us, as I watched in horror as Amshel speared Hagi with his crystallizing claws.

'I can't lose Hagi', my heart screamed to my head. Before I knew what I was doing, I through the infant I was holing, into Kai's arms, and then I was speeding to Hagi's aid. I took hold of my sword's handle and ripped the blade out of Amshel's dead body. I severed Amshel's clawed arm and Hagi and I fell to the floor.

"Saya, there's no time", Hagi gasped in pain, "you have to get out".

"You won't leave me", I cupped his face, "I can't leave you".

Suddenly Kai was by my side and together we got Haig to his feet.

"Where are the babies?" I breathlessly asked Kai as we ran to get away from the theater.

"David has them?" he replied as the jets past over our heads.

We cleared a safe distance just in time. We soon caught up with David and Joel. Joel called for transport. Kai held one of the twins and David held onto the other, while we waited. And I gave Hagi blood stained kisses, tears still running down my cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

**If Riku Had Lived – Chapter 11**

**Epilogue **

* Set during the end of the last episode of the final episode of Blood+ *

Everyone was enjoying the party. I couldn't let them see that my eyelids had a mind of their own. My long sleep was upon me. I had been fighting it for so long, I just can't anymore. I'm just glad I got to see everyone so happy before I disappeared from their lives.

Quietly, and I thought without anyone noticing, I slipped out the back door. I fell against the fence hard, all my strength gone out of me.

"Saya why didn't you tell me?" I heard Kai ask. He had followed me out the door and now he was in front of me… and he knew.

"Step aside Kai", Hagi's voice was calm as he appeared behind my elder brother.

Hagi picked me up in his arms with ease, pulling me close to his chest.

The three of us made our way to the family temple. We were climbing the stairs when I felt the sleep taking over my body.

"Hagi", his name fell from my lips in a whisper.

We paused for a moment. Hagi placed a gentle kiss on my lips and told me to sleep.

I gave in.

They carried me to the tomb and laid my carefully inside and sealed it.

"You should go back to the others, Kai", Hagi spoke to him while still staring at the closed tomb.

"What about you? Where are you going?" Kai looked over at Hagi.

"I'll be close by. Saya wanted me to keep an eye on the twins", Hagi still did not look away from the tomb.

Kai simply nodded his head in understand and left, alone, and returned to the others and the party.

**In the Future…**

Hagi was playing the cello outside the tomb where I slept. The twins were sitting on a blanket in front of him; their own chevaliers beside them. All seemed perfect in their little world of immortals, until Haig suddenly stopped playing.

The others were confused at first, but only for a moment.

Hagi rushed to open the tomb and reached his arms inside just in time to catch my body falling out of the cocoon.

I was alive, Hagi was alive, Riku and Diva lived on through their children. We are a family and we shall always be together.

**THE END**


End file.
